


All I know since yesterday, everything has changed

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He went after Felicity, Oliver!” Diggle screamed in the comms link. “Not Laurel!”</p><p>He felt his heart skipping a beat; his hands trembled with the intense fear that hit him. </p><p>
  <i>“What happens with the Arrow if he can’t save the woman he loves?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I know since yesterday, everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I’ll stop writing fics while I am listening Taylor Swift. Today is not that day. So, title from ‘Everything Has Changed’ by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I want to say big ‘thank you’ for all the help dedication2em and tanya-posts offered me :) You guys are great! I combined two prompts to write this fic :)

“He went after Felicity, Oliver!” Diggle screamed in the comms link. “Not Laurel!”

He felt his heart skipping a beat; his hands trembled with the intense fear that hit him.

_“What happens with the Arrow if he can’t save the woman he loves?”_

Angrily, he crumples the paper into a ball in his hand; the only warning of the future attack is tossed across the street. He is closer to Laurel’s work because he honestly thought she would be the target. But that son of a bitch went after Felicity and he’s so far away from her location.

He turned his bike in a dangerous maneuver and headed towards the Queen’s Consolidated building.

He can’t lose her.

Not now. Not ever.

He accelerated the speed of his bike; he slid between cars as fast as he could without getting into an accident.

Oliver would save Felicity, and then he would kill that man with his bare hands for touching her and trying to harm her. He vowed to himself.

 

* * *

 

He was too late when he found her.

Barry Allen has managed to save Felicity and handle her attacker, who was on the floor tied up. Oliver would have kicked him if his attention wasn’t on the trembling figure of Felicity.

She was wrapped around the lanky guy when he arrived, a sign she that she was pretty shaken up because otherwise she would not let strangers get this close to her. He noticed her tear stained face and bruising on her left cheek bone. His jaw clenched because there was a reminder on Felicity’s face that someone has hurt and Oliver was not there to protect her.

“Felicity!” he cried and then crossed the few feet between them to get to her. She looked up and launched herself towards him. In a matter of seconds, his arms were tightly wounded around her shoulders, his chin rested on the crown of her head while one of his hands caressed her scalp. He made shushing sounds to comfort her, an effective way he found to keep his nerves in check too.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head and muttered “you’re here now”. He closed his eyes in relief, thinking his problems were solved now that Felicity was safe in his arms.

If only he knew.

 

* * *

 

He was getting out of the car when he first saw Felicity and Barry on the other side of the street. He noticed that they look pretty cozy, with Felicity laughing and touching his arm as she spoke. He can see that she is comfortable enough around Barry to touch him like she knows him for months. Although, it’s understandable that they bonded after he rescued her from that criminal. Of course he deserved her time and attention because he was there when Oliver wasn’t…

Oliver stopped immediately his train of thoughts, his eyes widening in realization.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

“Are you going to sit over here all night, nursing your whiskey and pretending you’re not watching Felicity?” Diggle asked as he joined Oliver in the bar.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Oliver lied as he averted his eyes from Felicity and Barry swinging back and forth on the dance floor. He recognized the song that is playing and he knows it’s about to end. He gets up and finishes his glass before putting it on the bar’s counter. “I’ll be right back.”

He heard Diggle calling his name, but he ignored it and kept walking towards the _happy_ couple.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked as he tapped Barry on the shoulder.

They stop dancing and Felicity looked surprised to see him standing in front of them. An awkward silence pass between them, before Barry snapped out of it.

“Of course not, Mr. Queen,” he said, giving Felicity’s hand to Oliver’s. “I’ll be at the bar drinking,” he let her know her before he stepped away. Oliver’s eyes stay on Felicity the whole exchange. She’s frowning, her eyes dancing between Barry and Oliver in obvious confusion.

“You look stunning,” Oliver said as he stepped closer to her, his left hand curling around her waist while his right hand enclosed around hers.

He saw Felicity blush deeply before she straightened her posture and let him guide her across the floor, her hand curled on his shoulder and their face very close. “I- Thanks,” she whispered.

“So, you and Barry…?” he let the question hang between the two of them. Felicity blinked slowly like she was thinking about the best possible way to answer that question. He experienced a sinking feeling deep in his stomach.

“What about it?” she posed another question in response to his question, her voice a little high pitched than before. Oliver shrugged and tried to cover his obvious feelings about it.

Felicity saw right through him. Of course she did because she was so good at reading him.  She gave him a warning glare, but he did not fidget. He waited for her to say something because he knew that she would.

 “We’re friends,” she gave in, the hand on his shoulder clenched around the material of his tux unconsciously. He kept his eyes on hers as he felt something inside him loosing up by her words. He pulled her a little closer as he rested his temple against hers, their bodies pressed together.

“You should have been here with me,” he whispered close to her ear and almost immediately, he felt her grip in his shoulder tighten.

“Wh-What are you talking about?” she asked - a little breathless.

“This party is for Queen Consolidated. It’s for us, in a way,” he paused, thinking about the best way to tell her what he wanted without actually telling her how he felt. “I thought we would be spending some quality time here - together, you and me,” he admitted, his voice grew low and just the slightest bit husky. “I was hoping you’d be here, in my arms, for the whole night” his hand gripped the soft material of her dress around her waist and then moved to the bare skin of her back, his fingertips trailing over her smooth skin. “Dancing with me,” he finished.

He felt her respiration hitching up, her chest moved up and down faster than before. He bit his bottom lip to avoid forming a satisfied smile in his mouth because he knew Felicity wouldn’t appreciate that - like at all.

“I’d have loved to spend the whole night in your arms, if you had asked me first,” she confessed quietly, without a hint of embarrassment of her double entendre.

“I won’t commit the same mistake next time,” he apologized.

“I hope not,” she said in an easy tone. He smiled at her genuinely before spinning her and bringing her back to his arms.

Delighted, she laughed at his move and they fall in a comfortable silence while they sway back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

It was their start.


End file.
